gunpowderfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ansgar
Founding and History The nation of Ansgar is located on the Northern Continent of the planet Zaria. It was founded by a group of colonists from the nation of Welos 1248 years prior to the beginning of The Cerberus Rebellion. The nation is largely populated by the medium height, light skinned and dark haired Welosi, though intermarrying with the native Nordahrians has created a mixed lineage in many areas of the nation. Ansgar is an absolute monarchy supported by a powerful feudal system including Dukes, Earls, Barones, Lesser Lords, and Landed Knights. At the beginning of The Cerberus Rebellion, Ansgar is home to approximately 20 million citizens, including the occupied territories of Kerberos. For near 1100 years, the nation of Ansgar was at peace with the nations around it. They fought with pirates along their southern coast, raiders from the nation of Franta and the occassional invasion of marauders, but for the most part maintained a policy of peace through strength. In the year 1148 After Landing, the small neighboring nation of Kerberos, lead by their King Sigurd Jarmann, invaded the eastern territories of Ansgar. The war rages for 3 years on Ansgari soil and then another 8 years as King William the Defender pushes the Kerberosi back across their own lands and finally captures their capitol of Agilard. King Sigurd surrenders his power and accepts the rule of the Ansgari throne, converting his nation into a region of Ansgar. He retains his position as liege lord of Kerberos and is given the title of Duke. Government Structure The government of Ansgar is a strict feudal system, relying on the nobility for leadership and guidance. From the King of Ansgar at the top, controlling the national level policies and laws, through the Dukes, Earls and Barons who control regional matters, finally ending in the Lesser Lords and Landed Knights in control of individual cities and villages at the bottom. The last few kings have left much of the governing up to their nobles, electing to take a hands off approach to national government and focus instead on international relations. This has caused consternation on the part of the nobles as they are left to fend largely for themselves, as was evidenced during The Battle for Broken Plains when the king refused to get involved in a territory dispute between a warlord of Franta and his own nobles. Religions The majority of Ansgar follow the polytheistic religion of Tyro and his court of lesser dieties. Kerberos still follows the religion of Foaen which was founded in Nordahr. Ansgari International Relations As a one-time colony of Welos, Ansgar has maintained close ties with its mother nation, despite centuries of independence. As the most industrialized nation on the northern continent, Ansgar enjoys a position of power among its neighbors as well. Most of the firearms used in the northern hemisphere are manufactured in Ansgar. The last few kings of Ansgar, however, have abused this position of power, using the incredibly large market that their nation represents as leverage against other nations of the world. This has created resentment even in the nations that have the best relations with Ansgar. Regions of Ansgar Eastern Ansgar : Eastern Ansgar is the heart of the nation. It is the location of the first settlements that the colonists from Welos built. The oldest castles and cities of Ansgar are found in the East. While there are some mineral deposits and smaller foundries, the eastern territories are only moderately industrialized. They focus on luxury goods such as wine, spices and beers, and on basic food stuffs. Central Ansgar : Central Ansgar is largely considered to be the breadbasket of Ansgar. The low plains and fields, and constant flow of percipitation from the ocean provides perfect growing conditions for food and spices. The central regions of Ansgar are the least industrialized. Western Ansgar : In the West, iron rich mountains have resulted in a robust industrial base including major weapons foundries at the Black Mountain Barony. Silver mines at the Odwolfe Earldom provide a steady stream of income for the western districts and taxes for the Throne. Farms in the Black River Valley provide steady foodstuffs and major ports at the Sea Watch Duchy. Tirrell Barony, and White Ridge Duchy. Kerberos : Because of its status as an annexed territory, the Kerberosi territories of Ansgar are the most self-sufficient. They are moderately industrialized, but still maintain a healthy agriculture, and have extensive mineral reserves that provide the raw materials for their foundries and factories. Major Industries The nation of Ansgar is so expansive that its economy stands on many legs. Weapons manufacturing in the west, shipwrights in the southwest, spices and food stuffs in the fertile central region, and luxury goods in the east all support the Ansgari economy. Industry spread throughout the nation provides the heavy lifting for the whole nation, though no single area of the nation is especially focused on industrialization. Territories of Ansgar Ansgari Duchies Ansgari Earldoms Ansgari Baronies Ansgari Progression throughout the Ansgari Rebellion series (CONTAINS SPOILERS) Ansgar; The Hydra Offensive Ansgar; The Centaur Campaign Ansgar; The Pegasus Option Ansgar; The Hammer Fall Ansgar; The Griffin Gambit Ansgar; Fires of the Phoenix Category:Nations (Northern Continent)